Many media entertainment systems, such as cable or satellite television networks, broadcast media content over hundreds of channels. Many of these entertainment systems provide electronic program guides (EPGs) that allow users to browse and in some instances, interactively select, programs in which they are interested. Most electronic program guides list the available channels linearly, ordered by channel number. With hundreds of channels available, finding a particular program of interest can be a daunting task.
To help television viewers easily find programs of interest, some EPGs may re-order the listings based on a frequency with which a viewer watches a particular channel. For example, in such an implementation, the channels that a viewer watches most often may appear first in the grid, and the remaining channels are listed next, in numerical order.
Companies that provide media content to subscribers (e.g., cable television companies, satellite television companies, etc.) are in business to generate revenue. Accordingly, a technique is desirable for displaying in an EPG, programs that are likely of interest to a viewer that also generates income for a company that provides media content to subscribers is desirable.